disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Episodes/@comment-96.241.234.147-20150917014356
I have an idea for Sugary Sweet Sasha. So I'm going to put it down here. But it's more of a fanfiction then a summery, but I hope people enjoy it anyway. It was just another day on the Octopod, and Kwazii and Captain Barnacles were playing checkers. Then, Shellington came into the room. "Captain...""Yes, Shellington?""I was wondering... If I could have..." He hesitated, "An assistant." Kwazii was immediately interested. "why would you want an assistant?" he yelled, for he had grown found their current order. "Well Kwazii," Shellington started," Everyone has been going out more, bringing me lots of things to study, but leaving me with no one to help." "I think it's a great idea!" Barnacles said. Then Shellington shouted, "Thank you, captain! I already have someone in mind!" Kwazii then said (sarcastically) "I can hardly wait." The next day, Shellington was showing his new helper Sasha, a silver young cat, around his lab. Meanwhile, Barnacles and Kwazii were having a little talk of their own. "Kwazii, I think It's important She's in her room. I'll get her!" He ran into the other room, and as Sasha name out, she found that the lieutenant was cuter then she expected. "Hi." She said in a flirty way. Kwazii also thought she was pretty, and he did have a small crush on her. "Hi." he said with a weak smile. "I'll be right back." Shellington told them. "Pro. Inkling said he had a book he wanted to show me." and left. "So..." Sasha said, also in a flirty way." what do you like to do around here?" *next day*Barnacles had been waiting for at the skate park for Kwazii all day. He had told him that he'd teach him some cool skateboard tricks. But Kwazii wasn't there, and it was dark now. So even if he did show up now, it would be to late. And just when Barnacles was wondering if something had happened to him, he ran up to him! "Sorry I'm late!" he yelled." I was helping Sasha." "Oh...Ok." Barnacles said. He was a little dismayed, but he ignored it. Sasha was very pretty. " You were right about letting Shellington get a new assistant. Sasha's great! Oh! I almost forgot! I told her I'd help in the lab! Gotta go!" Kwazii started running as fast as he could. "But she's supposed to be the one helping!" Barnacles yelled after him, but it was to late. Kwazii was long gone. And, as Barnacles was starting to think, just like their friendship. As the week went by, Captain Barnacles felt more and more like he was being replaced. He used to be Kwazii's best friend, but now, Sasha's flirting had caused him to be ignored much more often. Kwazii's "new girlfriend" had replaced him. Soon, Barnacles couldn't take it. He had to talk to Kwazii. "Kwazii" Barnacles started, "We need to talk." "Sure Captain. What do you want to talk about?" " Sasha." He said coldly. "What about" Kwazii sighed "Sasha?" "You need to stop spending so much time with her." "Why? What do you have against Sasha? She hasn't done anything to you!" "She's taken away my best friend! That's what against her!" "Your Just jealous! And maybe you should be!" "What's that supposed to mean?!" "What do You think!" "How could anyone like that...that.. that flirty-friend stealer!" "You have no right to insult her like that!" "And you have no right to replace me!" "I'M NOT SPEAKING TO YOU!" " ME NEITHER!" And they both stomped away. What they didn't notice was Sasha lingering in the doorway. All she was thinking was, "What have I done!" After a week, they still weren't on speaking terms. Shellington tried to talk some sense into Kwazii. But it didn't work. As Kwazii left, all Shellington could say was, "Did one little argument really cause so much damage to your friendship?" Kwazii thought about it, and decided he already knew the answer. "Yes!" And ran to the Gup B, and left as fast as he could. What Kwazii didn't know was that a whirl pool was in the area. As he was driving, he saw Sasha in the window, and stopped looking where he was going. He got caught in it. Kwazii felt like he was on the scariest ride ever, like he'd die if he didn't get off! He pushed on the wheel as hard as he could, and though he got out, he crashed, and the engine stopped. Not only that, but it wouldn't open. He was trapped! Luckily, Shellington saw. But he knew he couldn't save him himself. And every one else was gone! Everyone, except Captain Barnacles! "Captain! Kwazii needs help!" "So? Why can't you help him?" "Two reasons. One: I'm the worst driver on Disney Junior Island! I'd make it worse! And two: He's your best friend." Barnacles turned and looked at him. Captain Barnacles attached the hook of the Gup C to the back of the Gup B, for he decided to help his friend, and talk things out for real. "Hi." He said shyly. "Hi." Kwazii replied just as meekly. Barnacles looked up at Kwazii and said, "I'm sorry for last week. I shouldn't expect you to spend all your time with one person. And, I was jealous." "And I shouldn't have insulted you. Or ignored you. And, now that I think about it, I think I like her more as a friend them a girlfriend." "Friends?" "Friends!" They hugged each other, as good friends do, and drove back to the Octopod. When they got back, they went to talk to Sasha. Sasha knew what they were there for before they even said it. "I'm SO sorry!" She started, "I didn't mean to cause this much trouble. I was just trying to spend some time with Kwazii." She blushed, and continued. "I had no idea this was happening, and when I found out, I just felt so guilty. I didn't know if any thing could be done. Do you... forgive me?" Kwazii and Barnacles said in unison, "Yes." "Thanks." At that time the two friends started to leave. "By Captain," And, in a flirty voice, "bye Kwazii." He smiled and rolled his eyes, amused she was still trying. But he didn't care. He was just glad that he left this adventure with two friends. So, that was my story! I spent a lot of time working on it, so if anyone has anything to say about it(good or bad), please tell me. And to the person who thought of the idea, please tell me if you think this is possibly how it could have played out. Thank You!